


Mr. Morgan

by Amandapanda3024



Category: Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Dubious Consent, Dubious Sex, Dubious in beginning, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Teen Pregnancy, Underage - Freeform, he cheats on his wife with you, reader is 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: You have a teacher who you feel uncomfortable around. You are offered a good grade by sex from the guy and he is to hot to pass





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t own anything

I don’t think Jeffrey Dean Morgan would do any of the stuff I’m writing this is just imagination(A very kinky imagination). To be honest, I think he truly loved his wife and she loves him and he loves his kids. Ps on his Instagram he has an adorable picture of him holding his small tiny daughter who is only a few months old.

You were a gorgeous young teenage girl who was very shy. You had never had many friends but you didn’t mind.  
The students never minded you too much, the girls did gossip about your looks out of jealousy and the guys would look up your skirts whenever they could but they never meant to hurt you in any way.  
You were a good student at school and the teachers loved you, you never talked back and you were kind-hearted but there was one teacher who felt uncomfortable around, Your science teacher Mr. Morgan.  
He was way too friendly to you to be considered normal. You have told your parents but they were always busy. Mr. Morgan was a good teacher but he made you uncomfortable, you knew he was a married man and had two kids, a son, and daughter but he still made you uncomfortable. He was though  
He would always use you as an example of anything in class and he would always have you sit in the same seat right in front of him.  
You had no idea why he acted like that but it scared you a bit. You were very innocent about sexual stuff so you had no idea what he wanted and that he was interested in you since you were only 15 soon to be 16.  
You have been having trouble in your science class for awhile since you were too suspicious to pay attention so your parents asked your science teacher to help tutor you. You hated the idea but you had to do it, you didn’t want to get grounded.  
So here you were in front of the science room after school. You opened the door to see Mr. Morgan working on some papers.  
“Hey, why don’t you take a seat over there,” He pointed to the desk in front of his desk. You walked and sat waiting. He got up and sat next to her to close for comfort, You moved your seat back a little but he just ended up moving closer.  
“So I think we can come up with an agreement that will help your grades,” Mr. Morgan said, he then put his hand on your hip.  
“Um ok but I thought we were here to study,” You said, he chuckled a bit and started to rub your hip a little.  
“Oh we are going to study something,” He said, He leaned in a little and you could feel his breath  
“If you and I have a little...fun then I’ll give you all A’s in this class,’ You gasped and almost feel out of your seat.  
“You-You want to have an affair with me?” He bit his lip a bit and looked at you with a bit of a smile  
“I mean this would be the term for it,” You started backing away but he got up and started walking to you until you hit the wall. He was in front of you and his lips were grazing over your neck.  
“I have been wanting you since I first saw you here,” He whispered, He attacked your neck causing you to moan. He started rubbing your back softly, you felt the need to touch him. You didn’t know why but you just needed his contact.  
He then let go of your neck and grazed his lips over yours  
“What do you say, you want the A or do you want to flunk?”  
“I-I-I wants to pass,” You answered, the grade was just a good thing but you were now in it for the sexy man who used to make you anxious.  
He smirked at you and kissed you. He then started to take your shirt off and your skirt off leaving you in your underwear and bra.  
“Are you sure this is ok. I’m only 15,” you say, he laughed  
“Oh baby this isn’t legal but it doesn’t matter as long as you don’t tell anyone,” he kissed you and started to his pants off and his shirt. He was in his boxers and there was a huge bulge. You gulped a little at the size.  
“I bet you're a Virgin,” he said with a smirk, you nodded, he picked you up and slammed you on his desk. You grunted out of pain. He took your underwear off and your bra. He then took his boxers off. You were both naked and it felt a bit...exciting.  
“I’m going to f*ck you so hard on this desk,” he growled, you gasped when you felt his head kissing your cunts lips.  
He shoved himself into you so hard it hurt. You winced  
“Your too deep,” you complained, he didn’t care. He didn’t give you time to get adjusted causing you to scream but he covered your scream by kissing you  
“Your mine too f*ck,” he moaned, you started to cry from pain but after 10 minutes you started feeling pleasure.  
“Oh god Mr. Morgan right there, it feels so good,” you moaned, you were scratching his back as he gave you what you wanted.  
“Your my bitch now,” he thrusted into like a drill. You squealed with pleasure and he laughed at the sound  
“You sound incredible, oh god so close,” he moaned, he started thrusting unto you like an animal in heat  
“MR. MORGAN DON’T STOP!” You screamed you felt your release explode. He moaned and thrusted. You felt a weird liquid substance go inside you.  
You were both out of breath. He pulled out and started getting dressed.  
“I hope no one heard,” he muttered, you started changing and heard your phone ring with a message  
“It’s my mom she’s outside,” you said, he nodded and you turned before leaving  
“Hope we can ‘study’ more,” you wink as you leave


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t own anything  
You woke up and your whole body was hurting. You hit your alarm clock to make it stop and you got up and changed into your clothes. You never stopped smiling even with the pain of your body. Someone wanted you.  
As you were eating breakfast you saw your mom doing the laundry. She turned and looked at you with a smile   
“Well you look happy. Did you meet someone because you look like your in love,” your mom teased you and you rolled your eyes  
“Mom stop,” you giggled, you then heard the bus honk so you ran and grabbed your backpack. The bus ride to school was full of your thoughts on what Mr.Morgan and you were heading. Yeah it was insane to think about but what would you do.  
As you entered school you still had a huge smile on your face. You went to your locker and heard your locker neighbor talking to a friend  
“I’m serious it’s all over the school. Tiffany said she heard a couple having sex in Mr.Morgan’s room. No one knows who but some think it was Mr.Morgan and his wife or like two goggley teens who had a quick f*ck after school. She didn’t stay long enough to hear them scream their names,” You completely froze. Tiffany was the gossip b*tch in school. Of course she started it.   
After 4 classes you started walking to lunch. You had a jelly sandwich and when you finished you threw the bag away. The garbage bag was right next to the girls room and a bit away from the janitor's closet. Just as you were return to your seat alone you felt someone take your wrist and drag you quickly to the janitor’s closet so fast that you were certain no one could see you. You were shoved in the closet to see that Mr.Morgan was the one to grab you. He immediately attached his mouth to your neck causing you to moan  
“We are gonna have to be more quiet sweetheart or else people are going to figure it out,” he mumbled while sucking your neck. He moved swiftly from your neck to your mouth and you kissed back immediately.  
“ You want me sweetheart?” He asked while breaking from your lips just for a second just for you immediately pull his head back to down to continue kissing him. You heard him chuckle and start to ask for permission to go deeper in your mouth, of course you let him in. You wanted more.  
You jumped and put your legs around his hips and were going insane with need while feeling like only he could give you what you want. You started grinding against him.   
“Oh baby that feels amazing but we only have so much time. Your giving me a boner and I can’t show up to class with a boner now can I,” he moaned, you then nodded your head no shyly and got down. You turned around to open the door when Mr.Morgan humped you from behind once  
“We are going to do a lot more if that after school,” he said, he smacked your rear causing you to giggle.  
“Ok Mr. Morgan,” you walked out and a few seconds after Mr. Morgan walked out. To head to the men’s room to solve the problem you caused him.


	3. Chapter 3

I don’t own anything  
After getting a sneak peak of the action Mr. Morgan gave you during lunch you were ecstatic to get more work. It was finally the end of the day and you were practically running to go to his room. You felt so amazing even with the pains from his roughness.   
You felt...wanted. You felt almost helpless and not in a bad way more in the ‘Helpless’ from Alexander Hamilton the musical.  
No guy had ever kissed you before, while those whores jumped on any d*ck they could ride on and never felt the touch of a grown man only kids their age you got to experience what a real man felt inside you.   
You walked into Mr. Morgan’s room to see him sitting on his chair nibbling on a pen a bit. When he sees you he stops and smiles  
“Hey sweetheart why don’t you close the door,” He said, you blushed at the nickname and close the door.  
“Come here let Mr. Morgan look at ya,” He said, you smiled and twirled a little purposely showing your underwear under your short skirt.  
“Hot D*mn you just keep getting hotter,” He moaned  
“Come and sit on my lap,” You nodded and sat on his lap, you turned to face him and straddled his waist feeling his bulge covered by his pants. He swooned and kissed you deeply and humped you causing you to giggle a bit and humped him back while putting your tiny arms around his big strong shoulders.  
“Oh I can feel you getting wet from already through your underwear,” He moaned, you both then heard someone start walking to his classroom a bit away. You jumped off him and dusted some dirt off you and pat your hair down a bit as Mr. Morgan straightened his desk.  
A tall lean guy around your age with light brown hair and blue eyes walked into the room after opening the door to walk in front of Mr. Morgan’s desk  
“Mr. Morgan I was wondering about the 7th question on the homework,” He shows Mr. Morgan the paper and Mr. Morgan reads it.  
“Oh, I made a mistake on that. I meant what is the state of matter not what’s the gate of matter. Autocorrect,” He stated, the guy nodded and walked out of the room.   
“Lock the door and turn off lights,” He growled, you felt a shiver as you closed the door and turned the lights down.  
You walked back to him but he got up first and slammed you into the wall. You moaned at the pain and ran your hands through his hair. He moaned and put his hand in your underwear and played with your clit. He pulled your skirt down and underwear soon after  
‘Oh, Mr. Morgan drill me. Please please,” You begged, he chuckled and undid his belt and pulled them down.  
“Oh I’ll do more than that baby,” He said with a smirk, he dove straight into you. His cock was so huge inside your body  
“Oh god you are huge,” You moaned as he thrust into you harshly  
“Uh your so tight!” He said you felt his dick twitch. You wrapped your legs around his waist to get him deeper inside you and rolled your head back in pleasure as you loudly moaned  
“That's right baby Moan. Moan for me. I love your little noises,” He says, he pulled out just to pull back in a second after.  
“Oh god right there right there,” You screamed, he pulled your head up and looked at you   
“You gotta be quite a sweetheart or else I’ll have to stop,” He said as he was close  
“Just a bit more. I’m so close,” He said, You both try to catch your breath as he finishes inside you. He kissed your lips and humped you so all his cum stayed in.  
“I love your tight cunt,” he moans, he pulls out and pulls his boxers up and pants next after. His phone then started ringing while it played like a fly on the wall. He turns and looks to see who is calling him.  
“It’s my wife,” He sighed, you wiggled a bit so your skirt would get up since the sweat from the sex was making it a bit difficult. He dove like a bird after a worm kissing your lips and adding tongue humping you a bit.  
“I gotta go, sweetheart, I’ll see you on Monday,” He said, you nodded with a smile. You separated and got your bookbag and walk out his door wanting more and feeling his stare knowing he is staring at your butt as you left.


End file.
